1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to measurement technology, and particularly to an electronic device for creating measurement codes and a method for creating measurement codes using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Measurement is an important phase in many areas of manufacturing and is closely related to product quality. Point cloud obtaining devices have been used to obtain a point cloud of a manufactured object. The point cloud is obtained by scanning a large number of points on a surface of the object, processing the data in the point cloud, and subsequently extracting boundary elements including boundary points and boundary characteristics of the object. Thereby, an image of the profile of the object is formed.
Various image measurement systems have been used to measure a manufactured object by analyzing the image of the profile of the object obtained by a point cloud obtaining device. For example, feature elements such as lines or points of the object are analyzed. However, many image measuring methods cannot automatically create measurement codes used in measuring the object. Therefore, a more efficient means for creating the measurement codes of an object to be measured is desired.